


Soul Brothers or Soul Mates

by hyde1403



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Violence, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde1403/pseuds/hyde1403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins with the bathroom scene between Draco and Harry. Great minds think alike, do they not? In a mix of fear and fury, Draco and Harry almost kill each other, but thanks to magic and someone trying to save their lives they become connected. Their souls are now one and they must learn to live with it and find if they have become soul brothers or soul mates. Will be slash later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates and ideas for future chapters @hyde1403

Harry picked up his cloak, the map, and the *Half-Blood Prince*'s book as he caught up to Malfoy. He knew that the blond was planning something, even if no one really believed him. When Malfoy ran out of the Great Hall immediately after walking in, Harry knew something was happening. Harry carefully followed Malfoy into the bathroom once he caught up with the other boy. However, what he saw made him pause. Malfoy was leaning over one of the sinks and seemed to be sobbing. Harry couldn't help, but think that Malfoy is supposed to do something that he did not actually want to. Harry walked further into the bathroom to hear what Malfoy was saying under his breath.

 

Luck seemed to leave him at the moment because his foot splashed in some water. The sound was faint, but it was enough to alert Malfoy to his presence. Said person quickly turned around, brandishing his wand looking around for the source of the sound. Harry was not sure what gave away his position, but he dodged to the side as he saw more than heard the stunner that had been cast towards him. Jumping out of the however, caused his cloak to fall away, revealing himself to Malfoy. Both boys ran for cover before trying to hit each other with some spell or other. Remembering something he read in his potions book, Harry rushed out pointing his wand towards Malfoy and shouted out a spell. Little did he know that Malfoy had the same spell ready to pass through his own lips.

 

"Sectumsempra!"

 

"Sectumsempra!"

 

Both cried out as the curse hit each in their chests. They lay on the floor across from each other, groaning in pain as their blood leaked out onto the hard floor. Above them, Harry saw a swirl of colors dance across the ceiling. It was beautiful to Harry. There seemed to be more gold above him and more silver above Malfoy, but as his vision dimmed the colors began to mix and silver started to flow into the gold and vice versa. Harry lifted a heavy hand, trying to reach the spectacle before a pained blackness took over.

 

Neither were conscious when a man entered the bathroom in a very trademark billow of black robes. Severus Snape had heard alarms while he was trying to brew that his godson was in danger and he had cast a point-me spell to locate the young Malfoy. However, all of his years as a Death Eater turned spy would never have prepared him for what he found. His godson lay on the floor on a pool of his blood next to Potter in his own pool of blood. What was really strange were the swirls of light. It appeared to be coming from Draco and Potter, intermixing. He had some theories bouncing in his head, but he had no time to analyze that.

 

It appeared that Draco had used the curse he had created, Sectumsempra. If Severus did not act fast, the Potter brat would surely die. However it seemed that somehow Potter had learned of the curse as well and used it against Draco. *Oh the boy will pay*, thought Severus. There was only one place he could think that Potter would come across the curse. Putting aside almost murderous thoughts, Severus began to chant the counter-curse waiving his wand over both boys. He continued to chant quietly in Latin and watched as the blood returned to the boys. There would be scars for sure, but at least both would be alive. Severus sent a Patronus to the headmaster and to Madam Pomfrey letting them know he was bringing  the two to the hospital wing. He conjured two stretchers and levitated both boys onto one and made his way to Pomfrey.

 

What Severus failed to notice was that the swirling colors stayed into locked, thanks to him waiving his wand over both boys, and that the blood that returned to their selves was also mixed. Their heartbeats became one as their souls returned to their bodies from the brink of death.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Madam Pomfrey already had two beds prepared for when Severus strolled through the doors followed by two stretchers. She had them placed at opposite sides of the room to lessen any confrontations that might occur when the boys woke up. Severus got the idea and began putting each into their own beds before directing Pomfrey to which potions to use. After struggling to get both to swallow pain relievers and other potions, Pomfrey began casting a diagnostic spell to see how the boys were doing. While waiting for the results, Albus Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and walked straight to Severus rather than try to disrupt the healer.

 

"Severus, what has happened?" Dumbledore asks quietly, trying to not disturb the peace.

 

"I am not entirely sure. Potter seemed to have cornered Draco into a bathroom and must have began a duel. They both used a curse I had invented a long time ago and were gravely injured by the time I had reached them. I gave the counter-curse before bringing them here," replied Severus.

 

The headmaster had opened his mouth to reply when there was a distressing call from Pomfrey before both boys cried out in pain. Dumbledore and Severus rushed forward to each and tried to calm them down while Pomfrey rushed around gathering supplies. Severus was horrified to see blood seeping through his clothing where he had been hit by the curse. The counter-curse should have worked and yet Draco was now bleeding through reopened scars as if he had just been hit by the curse. He swore before pulling his wand out and began chanting once again. Severus spoke loud enough for Dumbledore to learn the words so that he may do the same with Potter. Once the wounds were healed once again, Severus walked over to Pomfrey and held his hand out for the parchment concerning her findings from her scan. He gasped as he read over what the results were telling him.

 

"Headmaster, bring Potter to the bed next to Draco now!" he whispered harshly. Potter needed to be moved quickly as Draco began to moan once again in pain. Dumbledore levitated Potter to the bed next to his godson and almost immediately both boys quieted down. Severus nodded to Pomfrey indicating that she should perform another scan, which once done she handed Severus the results once again. He released a sigh when he knew that the boys would live, but it was also strained because of what it all meant.

 

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

 

"I do not know for sure if this will be a good thing or a bad one," Severus said evasively. He always hated when the headmaster did the same thing, but at the moment he was unsure of how to react.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"It appears that before I had reached Draco and Potter, their magic was working to heal each other and my added help only deepened the connection," Severus began as he looked down at the parchment in his hands. "If this is right, and Pomfrey I know it is, then when I interfered their blood mixed as well as their magic. The set back that just occurred was because they now share a soul bond and while they are still recovering they cannot be separated."

 

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, the twinkling in his eyes dying down a bit as he set his gaze upon the two boys. This certainly did complicate things, but it could also help the two find something worthwhile in their dark lives. He would hope that this bond would help them.

 

"Indeed," Severus said. "I do not know what kind of soul bond they have. It could be one of soul bothers or soul mates. Or it could begin as brothers, but evolve into the latter. Either way, they will need their own quarters. Until the bond has fully established, they will need to be in close proximity to each other."

 

"I will have it arranged. Would you like for a door to be connected to your office in the event either you or one them needs to reach you?" Dumbledore waited for the nod before taking  his leave. Already, Dumbledore knew which portrait amongst the many he would use as a guardian for Harry and Draco. He carefully walked up to the Great Sphinx on the fifth floor. There were not many other portraits near by because of the fierce and merciless nature of the creature.

 

"Hello. I was wondering if you might be interested in guarding a pair of boys who seem to have found themselves in an unusual predicament. It seems they have accidently created a soul bond and are in need of their own private quarters so that the bond may establish itself," Dumbledore inquired. He hoped at the mention of the soul bond the Sphinx would be willing to stand sentry for Harry and Draco. An ominous voice entered the headmaster's mind.

 

_I will stand sentry for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Before they are moved here, they must think of a password that is fitting of my nature and none shall ever gain it. All others wishing to enter must answer one of my riddles. I will allow you entrance this one time so that you may prepare the space for the boys._

 

"Thank you," Dumbledore bowed before stepping through the painting when it opened. He walked into a large empty space and began to think of how the boys may want their rooms to look like. He began with adding a fireplace and connecting it to the floo system even though he knew it would have its own strong wards and passwords like the painting. Then came large bookcases that filled much of the room. Two sofas and two chairs framed the fireplace along with two desks towards the back of the room. Next was two bedrooms with a door connecting the two, he placed large four poster beds in the center of each room with an additional bookcase and a closet. Walking back out of the bedrooms, Dumbledore created a large bathroom that had twin marble sinks, toilet, and a shower and a large pool-like tub. The last thing he added was a small kitchenette. After he was done, Dumbledore stood in the center of the main sitting area and thought about color scheme. It would need to be something neutral for the boys.

 

 _Use blue and green_  came the ominous voice again. Dumbledore looked towards the painting that faced the inside of the room and saw the Sphinx watching him. Nodding his agreement, Dumbledore finished the quarters by adding various shades of blues and greens to the rooms. He added the colors to the bedrooms, one had more green while the other had more blue. He then called for two elves who popped into the room upon hearing the request.

 

"Please gather Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's things from their rooms and bring them here. Just place the items inside this room rather than the bedrooms," the elves nodded their understanding and popped out of the rooms. Realizing he was done and knew that the Sphinx would not allow him any more time he began he was towards the painting before remembering what he had promised Severus. "The Potions Master, Severus Snape, has asked if a door could be connected to his office in case the boys have need of him. He cares greatly for them."

 

_Connect a blank painting to his quarters and I will use it if his presence is needed. I will speak to him privately once the task is done._

 

Nodding his head, Dumbledore left the new quarters and made his way to the hospital wing to wait for the boys to wake up.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be read as in a dream state. All italics

_Harry woke up on the docks in the middle of the Black Lake where the second task of the Tournament was held. It was cold. As if winter was about to dump a large quantity of snow onto his head. There was fog rolling across the black glassy surface of the lake. Looking around, there was no body. Just him and the lake._

_"Hello?" Harry called out. He shivered as his voice echoed around him, the cold seeping into the simple clothing he was wearing. He spun around when he heard a splash behind him. "Who's there?"_

_Harry began to panic when he searched for his wand, but did not seem to find it anywhere on himself or where he had woken up at. He stayed towards the center of the dock away from the dark waters out of fear that something might try to grab him and pull him in. He was looking across the water trying to figure out why he was here. It had been two years since the tournament, so why were these docks still in the middle of the lake._

_"Hello Harry," Harry spun around upon hearing the voice. He was so shocked by who it was, he was unable to move or speak. Instead he was doing a fantastic imitation at a fish that might be living the lake. In front of him stood none other than Sirius Black. Tears prickled his eyes and his throat burned with raw emotion. Sirius gave him a sad smile. "Now don't cry on me Harry."_

_"But how?" Harry barely managed. "Am I dead?"_

_"No. Almost, but no," Sirius replied before walking over to Harry and giving the boy a hug. "I have missed you dearly. But know I am always watching over you."_

_"Not a day goes by that I don't look up to you," Harry said into Sirius's long hair. He pulled away from the hug and looked up to Sirius. "If I'm not dead, how are you here?"_

_"I am just here to guide you Harry. Something happened in the bathroom as you were loosing consciousness-" Sirius was stopped by Harry._

_"The colors? They were real then?" he asked remembering the swirls of gold and silver._

_"So you did see then. What happened Harry is that Magic herself tried to correct the wrong that had been. You and Malfoy Junior would have killed yourselves, but your magic has saved you both in an odd way."_

_"What do you mean an odd way?"_

_"Have you ever heard of bonds Harry?" Sirius asked to gauge how much he would need to explain to his godson._

_"Briefly. In the wizarding world I know there are marriage bonds and guardian bonds, like between parents and their children," Harry answered though confused. Why was Sirius asking him about bonds when he was just discussing what happened after he passed out in the bathroom. What did bonds have to do with those colors he saw?_

_"Those are the main two, yes. But there is a deeper bond, one that connects two people completely. Its called a Soul Bond Harry," Sirius stopped to allow Harry to digest what he had been told. This type of bonding, whether intentional or unintentional was not meant to be taken lightly._

_"A Soul Bond?"_

_"Yes. When two souls have been bound. It can never be broken and it may just save your life or it might kill you. Soul Bonds are very sacred and are not meant to be misused. Your bond-mate will become everything to you whether it be as a brother or a mate," Sirius said looking deep into Harry's eyes trying to gauge how well Harry was taking all of this. It would be a huge shock to him to learn about this and who he now shared a Soul Bond with._

_"So go back to the colors and my magic.." Harry trailed off to prompt Sirius into explaining further what Soul Bonds had to do with him._

_"That swirl of colors you saw was yours and Malfoy's magic binding together to keep you two alive. And since your magic is a part of your soul," it was now Sirius's turn to trail off. "However, your blood mixing did not help either."_

_"What do you mean our blood?"_

_"The curses you sent to each other. You two were bleeding out and your blood mixed as you were healed. I think that was what had cemented that you two accidently created a Soul Bond. Your magic saved both of you in the only, primal way it knew how."_

_"I am in a Soul Bond with Draco Malfoy, my nemesis?" It started with a whisper as he ingested the information he was given, but it ended with a shout as it dawned on him who he was permanently connected with on such a deep level._

_"I would have thought Voldemort was your nemesis?" Sirius asked, chuckling when Harry sent him a glare._

_"So is that all you needed to tell me?"_

_"No, like I said earlier. I am your guide. You must find Malfoy using your connection otherwise you will die. And as much as I have enjoyed seeing you, I don't want you here forever."_

_"How do I find him?" Harry asked rather reluctantly._

_"Remember the second task? It was about finding someone important to you."_

_Harry turned towards the water and peered down. He would have to find the merpeople to find Malfoy? Or did he just have to believe in this Soul Bond and hope he found Malfoy before either of them died. He wondered if Malfoy had to do the same thing or if this was another task to be place solely on his shoulders._

_"And don't worry. Malfoy is doing something similar," Sirius said from behind him, almost reading his mind. Harry looked back to his godfather one last time before jumping into the unknown waters.*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Draco woke up to find himself in a place he never thought he would return to. Although no one was around this time, it was still recognizable. He had very few good memories of his grandfather Abaraxes, and here at this place was one of the greatest. His grandfather was a very ruthless man and even disapproved of the way Lucius had raised his son, claiming he was too soft on Draco. He snorted at that thought, too soft. If being too soft meant being forced to become one of the Dark Lord's followers than he would hate to know what Abaraxes had in mind for his upbringing. But the day he came here made him love the cold man. Draco began walking forward through the weak fog that had gathered, when he suddenly heard someone walking up behind him._

_"Who's there?' Draco asked as he turned around. He was shocked when he saw the man he had just been thinking about. In the empty field with him stood his grandfather. The man looked much the same as he had alive. Impeccable grooming and thorough 'Pure-blood' customs is what radiated off the man, including an ominous danger. But he knew better. The man had died shortly after this memory had been made. So why was he here now? "Grandfather?"_

_"Draco," Abaraxes said, inclining his head towards the boy standing before him._

_"What is happening?" he asked nervously. If his dead grandfather was here then was he dead? Draco wondered if Potter had actually killed him._

_"Walk with me," Abaraxes said, waving his hand for his grandson to follow him. When Draco fell into step with him, did he finally speak. "Tell me, what has happened to your horse that I gifted you with from here?"_

_"She was used as a punishment, sir," Draco said becoming saddened at the thought of his beloved horse. He had been younger when his grandfather brought him here and helped him pick out a horse. It was meant to be a familiar and provide protection for him. When he found her after searching for hours, they had an immediate familiar bond. But unfortunately, his father decided rather than hit him or find some other form of punishment, his horse had to suffer._

_"Such a shame, you two held a very strong familiar bond."_

_"Grandfather, why are we here?" Draco asked cautiously._

_"You are here to find another bond," the elder man said._

_"What kind of bond?"_

_"You have found yourself to be part of a Soul Bond," Abaraxes said turning to his grandson. Although the boy was spoiled, he knew Draco would bring honor to the Malfoy family and restore it to what it had been before Lucius took over. Watching Draco, he saw the realization of his words cross over the boy's face._

_"Potter," Draco sneered. Of course it was going to be Potter. He was the only person who had changed his life so drastically so recently that would have caused a Soul Bond. Now he knew why he was here, with his grandfather. "I have to search for the bond, to bring myself and Potter back. We almost died, did we not?"_

_"Very good. Yes, you are here to find that bond and follow it to save not only yourself, but your bond-mate," Abaraxes placed a hand on Draco's shoulder causing the younger Malfoy to look to his grandfather. "Listen to me though. Soul Bonds are not to be mistreated. Yes, you two will bicker and have argument, but do not dare to try to ruin the Potter boy. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes Grandfather."_

_"Good, now go search. Remember what I taught you about the perfect one," Abaraxes said before he pushed his grandson forward._


	3. Chapter 3

"Anything new?" Dumbledore asked as he returned to the hospital wing. Severus was still watching over the boys, either waiting for the headmaster to return or waiting for the boy to wake up he was not sure. The boys were in the same position they were in when Dumbledore left and that did not help quiet any fears. He had read before about Soul Bonds going bad and he believed that they should have woken up now.

"No, nothing," Severus said quietly. He was more fearful than the headmaster now. Not only had he made a promise to Lily to protect her son, but he had also taken a vow to protect Draco. If they died before the bond could solidify itself then he would die as well. His life was not worth much, but there were some things he had hoped to accomplish.

"We should contact Mister Malfoy's parents about this new development," Dumbledore said. He watched as Severus only nodded. "And we should contact Mister Lupin for Harry." 

"Why should we notify him," the headmaster watched with light amusement when Severus's head snapped up to him at the mention of Remus. Curious.

"Because he has become a godfather to Harry as well and cares very deeply for the boy."

"Shows the character of the brat. Trade in one mutt for another," Severus sneered. He was able to control himself not to flinch as the headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Severus. That is no way to speak of the boy or those he trusts. And Remus has worked very for us and the Order," Dumbledore gave a gentle squeeze to Severus's shoulder before walking over to Pomfrey's office. "Poppy, I was wondering if I might be allowed to use your floo?"

"Of course Albus, come on in. I'm sure you already heard from Severus, but there has been no change in the boys. Are you going to contact Mister Malfoy's parents now?" Poppy spoke from her desk. She was going over a list of the stores of potions she had to give to Severus so he could brew more.

"Yes Poppy, I am. Remus will also be contacted for Harry," Dumbledore said before pulling up a chair in front of the fireplace. He would have just crouched in front of it, but with his age finally it made it difficult. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor."

"How can Itsy help you?" asked a small house elf.

"Could you please ask for either Lord or Lady Malfoy to come speak to me? It is about their son," Dumbledore watched as the elf bowed before leaving the fireplace. It was quickly replaced by Lucius Malfoy.

"Headmaster, I have heard this is about my son?" 

"Yes, something has happened and it would be easier if you were to come through to the school here. We are in the hospital wing," Dumbledore responded.

"Of course. My wife and I will be over shortly."

"Thank you," Dumbledore ended the floo call and reached for more powder. He watched to contact Remus before the Malfoys came through to the school. "12 Grimmauld Place."

"Hello?" Remus asked as he sat down in front of the fireplace. He was walking by on his way to library when the floo flared. He was surprised to see the headmaster. "Oh, Dumbledore. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Remus. I was wondering if you could come to the school to the hospital wing-" he was cut-off by an immediate frantic werewolf.

"Is it Harry? Is he alright? Move aside, I'm coming through right now," Dumbledore only had a few seconds to move out of the way before Remus stepped through the fireplace. Remus looked tense as he walked past the headmaster and into the main area. He quickly found where Harry was laying down and rushed to his side, not even noticing the other occupants in the room.

"Do not touch him, wolf," Severus said as he saw Lupin begin to reach out a hand to clasp Potter's own. The bond was still solidifying itself and someone else were to be introduced through physical, who knows what could happen.

"And why should I not touch him? He is my cub," Remus looked up, but his eyes had flashed a dangerous amber color. Severus paled at the sight of the werewolf itself coming through.

"He had entered a Soul Bond unintentionally and the bond itself has not settled itself yet. We do not know how it could react if you were touch Potter," Severus sneered.

"Oh," was all Remus said as he calmed down. He looks down at his godson who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Remus, finally calmed down, leaned back in his chair and looked around. He saw Dumbledore head back into Pomfrey's office, Severus was sitting next to another bed, and Draco Malfoy was laying in the bed next to Harry. He puzzled briefly over why Malfoy would in a bed this close to Harry, until the words Severus spoke earlier came back to him. "You said a Soul Bond? Is it with Malfoy?"

"Severus?" said man looked up at the sound of Lucius calling him. He had been about to answer the werewolf when Draco's parents walked into the hospital wing. Lucius walked up the to the bed that Draco was in, with Narcissa standing slightly behind him, but looking pale as she looked at her son. "What has happened?"

"It seems that Draco and Potter were fighting yet again and almost killed each other. Their magic worked to save them, but their blood also mixed and it caused a Soul Bond to form. The headmaster has already created new quarters for the boys to stay in after they have woken up," Severus explained. He was slightly happy that both parties were now here so he would not have to retell the story twice.

"Which Soul Bond is it? Were you able to tell?" Remus asked. He contemplated asking the headmaster if there was any way he might be able to stay within the school in case Harry needed someone who knew what Soul Bonds were and someone to talk to if being bonded with Malfoy became to much. But he knew that he would be denied. Instead he hoped that there was floo access in these new quarters that Harry could use.

"There is no of knowing if they will be Soul Brothers or Soul Mates until they wake up and begin interacting with one another," Severus said.

"Severus, a word?" Lucius asked and began walking away from everyone, knowing that the potions master would follow him. He stopped and turned to face Severus, who had indeed followed, he erected a privacy charm before speaking. "What am I to tell him? What do you think our Lord will do when he learns that Draco has become bonded to Potter?"

"Tell him the truth to begin with. That they tried to kill each other, but then explain it could be used against the Potter brat. He will come to trust Draco completely and Draco can use that to bring Potter to the Dark Lord. Its fairly simple Lucius," Severus said. Although he had no intentions of allowing that to happen, he needed a way to placate Lucius and the Dark Lord until he has a moment to talk things over with Dumbledore.

"And the headmaster?"

"He does not know what to think on this matter. He understands the new harm Potter could be in, but he seems to believe that Potter will gain more power from this."

"I trust you to watch over him, Severus."

"Of course Lucius," and with that Lucius ended the privacy spell and walked back over to his wife and son. Severus sat down in the seat he had been occupying and saw the headmaster give him a discreet look that only Severus had ever been able to recognize.

"I am sorry to admit that we must take our leave, but Draco seems to be in capable hands. Headmaster, please inform us if there are any difficulties regarding their situation," Dumbledore nodded to Lucius before the man steered his wife back to the fireplace and left for their home and for Lucius to inform the Dark Lord of what has happened. Everyone that was left turned to the boys, all lost in their own thoughts. They all startled when they began to move, it only started in small movements, but grew into stretches like trying to regain feeling in one's limbs.

"Potter," groaned Draco as he fought through the fog of his mind. He could sense that his bond-mate was close by and he felt the need to make sure he was alive.

"Malfoy," Harry said back as he kept his eyes shut, but was almost fully conscious. His movements felt sluggish as if he were still in the water searching for his bond-mate.

 

"Hello boys, it seems you have returned to us once again," a set of steel grey eyes and a set of emerald eyes snapped open at the sound of the headmaster's voice. They looked at the old man, who was standing between their beds, before looking at each other. Neither could describe the sensation they felt when they looked to each other, but the others in the room were pushed back by the sheer force of magic that buzzed around them, signifying that the bond had fully established itself.


	4. chapter 4

"You! Look what you have done!" Draco yelled, but the fierceness lost its touch as he struggled to come to a sitting position.

 

"What I have done? If I am to blame then so are you! We both cast the same spell that caused this. Stop being immature and accept that! There is nothing we can do!" Harry yelled back with a slight smirk as he was already sitting up before the blond across from him did.

 

"Well if you hadn't been following me, I wouldn't have had to curse you!"

 

"Well if you hadn't been sneaking around and trying to accomplish," Harry gestured with his hands trying to find the proper wording. "something, then I wouldn't have had to curse you!"

 

"Enough!" bellowed the headmaster. Both teens jumped at the voice and only then realized they had an audience. "Whether you two like it or not, you are now bond-mates and should treat each other accordingly. It does not matter where the fault lies or what the person had been doing pervious to the formation of the bond. Now, can we continue talking about this like two mature young men or do you plan to fight each other like boys and make your bond suffer?"

 

"Yes headmaster," both boys mumbled, looking down into their laps. Harry was still confused about the Soul Bond. Sure Sirius had given him a brief explanation about it, but with Dumbledore mentioning fighting could make the bond suffer, he wanted to learn why. While on the opposite bed, Draco had the beginnings of a panic attack. He would certainly be punished by both his father and the Dark Lord for what had happened. Draco was already terrified about failing his mission, but maybe this could save him from doing so?

 

"Sir?" Harry asked gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He looked directly at the headmaster so it would not be mistaken about where his question was directed. "Are there any books about Soul Bonds? My guide only gave me a brief explanation, but I still feel lost about it."

 

"Don't you read? Everyone knows about Soul Bonds, Potter! Only idiots and muggles do not know of them," sneered Draco. How did Potter survive anything, he thought.

 

"I was raised by muggles and never told about what I was until I received my Hogwarts letter, so excuse me if I didn't get to learn all of this before I turned eleven!" shouted Harry. He was pleased to have brought on some shock to the annoying blond sitting next to him. Harry smirked as Draco looked away and became lost in his thoughts, before turning back to the headmaster.

 

"I have a few books that will help you better understand your situation Harry, and I am sure Remus will be glad to help you as well. But don't forget you now have a bond-mate who has knowledge and you can go to him as well," Dumbledore watched as Harry gave a shy look over to Draco and he knew that Draco would be the last person Harry would ask questions about Soul Bonds.

 

"May I speak to Severus alone, please?" Draco asked. He stood up when the potions master waved him over as he walked towards a corner in the room. Neither noticed the raven-haired boy watching them walk away. Draco turned to Severus. "What am I supposed to do Severus? I can't be bonded to Harry bloody Potter! And what will He think about this?"

 

"Calm down, Draco. Your father and mother have already been here and Lucius will hold off the Dark Lord. He may ask you to bring Potter to him using the bond you two now share. However, I am inclined to urge you to use this as protection. Draco do not act rashly and give up whatever the Dark Lord had assigned to you, this bond should be your priority." Severus gave a pleading look to Draco. He had always feared for his godson and it seemed that he was the only one that actually about his well-being. Narcissa had turned out to not have a spine and let Lucius do what he thought was right regarding her and Draco. Severus could not condone that however, because what mother would allow their husband to offer their only child to an insane dark lord?

 

"What am I even supposed to do with this bond? Nothing good could come from it! We hate each other and yet we are in a bond that will kill us if we even verbally fight," Draco huffed. He was already growing tired and wished to return to his bed. At least that is what he told himself as he tried to ignore Potter looking at him from across the room.

 

"You both are sixteen and have found yourselves thrust in the middle of a war, do learn to act mature about this. Talk about your childhood, you will be surprised when he reciprocates his own," Severus said. He turned around and began walking towards where Potter was still seated, blatantly ignoring Dumbledore and Lupin talking to him as he watched Draco walk behind Severus. Severus pushed Draco onto the bed next to Potter's and turned to the headmaster waiting for instructions.

 

"Excellent. You two now have your own quarters where you will stay since you are now bondmates. You will still be allowed to enter your respective houses and will still gain or loose house-points. However, we expect you to act as your bond demands. If not the consequences could be dire," Dumbledore watched with mild amusement as both boys loudly swallowed at the implication of his statement. He clapped his hands, jolting the boys from their thoughts. "Now before I take you to your new quarters, you need to decide on a password for your guardian. The doorway is guarded by the Great Sphinx and says he will only allow a password that is decided by the both of you and is worthy of him. You are not to give it to anyone. We will let you be for a few minutes so that you may decide."

 

Both Harry and Draco refused to look at each other as Dumbledore lead Remus and Severus into Pomfrey's office. Harry tried to think of something that could be used as a password that no one would know about. It was difficult because of how much of his life was plastered across newspapers and his friends knew about most of his life. There was one thing however that even though people knew about him, no one would be able to understand him.

 

"What if we made the password in parseltongue? I could teach you how to speak it. You would just need to choose the word and I could translate it. Most of my life is known by either my friends or the general public, thanks to Skeeter, and although everyone knows I can speak it, only one other person can speak it and I doubt He is going to be waltzing into the castle just to speak parseltongue to our guardian," Harry was staring at his hands in his lap as he nervously waited for Draco to respond to his suggestion.

 

"Daisy," Draco said with heavy emotion in his voice. He would never forget her and knew how special bonds were, regardless of the type or how they came to be.

 

"What?" Harry barely heard what Draco had said. He thought he mentioned a type of flower, but he was uncertain as to why he would choose a flower.

 

"I said Daisy. That is the word I choose," Draco snapped. He knew Potter would ask about the significance, but he did not want to at the moment. "Just translate it."

 

"Okay," Harry cleared his throat before looking over to Draco so that the blond could see his mouth movements, because not only was parseltongue a different language, but the tongue and lip movement for speaking it were much different. " _Daisy_."

 

"Say it again?" Draco asked, although he wanted it to be said as a command. Whenever he heard the Dark Lord speak the snake language, it always struck fear within him. But hearing Potter speak it, it sounded like a pleasant exotic language.

 

" _Daisy_ ," Harry repeated. He noticed how Draco did not flinch like many people whenever he spoke the language around other people. In fact, he seemed intrigued as he spoke the word again so that Draco could learn their newly set password.

 

" _Daisy_ ," Draco tried. It felt odd speaking in parseltongue since he was not meant to speak it, but at the same instance he enjoyed speaking it. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if Harry would teach him to speak it and maybe whenever they needed to talk about something others could not overhear they could talk in the ancient language.

 

"Almost. Just try saying it a few more times. Its coming out as dazing rather than daisy," Harry felt his lips turn up as he listened to Draco say their password. It was amazing to be able to teach another person something not many knew, but that he had complete knowledge over.

 

"Thank you," Draco said, looking away from Potter. "For teaching me."

 

"You're welcome. I could teach you more, if you'd like?" Harry said as he shifted uncomfortably. Both Harry and Draco looked up as they heard the door to the office open up and reveal the headmaster poking his head out.

 

"Decide on a password, my boys?"

 

"Yes sir. May we present it to the Great Sphinx now?" Harry asked. He knew that Draco did not completely trust the headmaster so took the position of communicating with Dumbledore until he had the opportunity to talk with Draco more about their bond.

 

"Of course! I will lead you to the corridor where your quarters are located and leave you to present it to your guardian without anyone present. You two will be excused from classes for the rest of today and tomorrow since it will be Friday so that you may have extra time getting to know each other and the bond. Remus will be staying with Severus in his quarters in the dungeon if you need him Harry. And there is an extra painting with Severus so that you may send for either man through the Sphinx," Dumbledore ignored the grumbling behind him. While the boys were talking, he had told Remus and Severus about the plan to allow Remus to stay and in the same area because he knew that the Great Sphinx would not allow another painting to be added for him. It had taken most of the time they were in the office to calm both Remus and Severus.

 

"Come along," Dumbledore waved his hand for the boys to follow him. Students were still in classes so they did not run into anyone on their way to the fifth floor. He stopped at the beginning of a corridor and pointed down the hallway. "Here you are. I will let you boys be now."

 

Harry and Draco cautiously approached the painting that would now be the entrance to their new quarters. When the reached the painting, they saw the Great Sphinx look at them. Harry was the one to bow before the creature, showing it the respect it deserved. Seeing how Harry acted towards the Sphinx, Draco followed suite remembering the incident with the Hippogriff. The both stiffened, but stood straight upon hearing a voice.

 

_Young Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Have you thought of a password?_

 

" _Daisy_ ," both boys hissed. They watched as the Sphinx regarded them for a moment before opening the portrait and allowing Draco and Harry to enter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend some time alone contemplating their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter for updates and ideas about future chapters and other stories I write. @hyde1403

*Welcome young masters*, the voice of the Sphinx said as Harry and Draco entered their new quarters. Both boys were pleased with the gentle, neutral color scheme. There was also two of everything: two bookshelves, desks, cupboards, even two sofas. Each set was different from the other side, but still complimented each other in their colors. Harry and Draco noticed their things in the middle of the common room and moved to unpack. Without the need to communicate, both boys gravitated towards a bedroom of their choosing.

 

Harry's rooms held the domination of blue over green. Since coming to Hogwarts, red was his favorite color, but it was quickly changing and he was not sure why. As Harry began to unpack his clothes, he wondered if Remus could come visit or if he would need to make the trip to the dungeons. Harry cringed at the thought of having to be in the presence of Snape. Especially now that the man had to know he had the Half-Blood Prince's potion book At the bottom of his trunk, Harry came across the mirror Sirius had given. His heart squeezed at the thought of his godfather and he wondered if the man would have been supportive of his bond with Draco Malfoy. Sure, while he was unconscious he saw Sirius, but he figured it was all in his head. He did almost die, so it was possible. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry gathered his books and other study materials and left his room to set up his desk. He wasn't sure what to feel when he saw that Draco was still in his room. Once his desk was to his satisfaction, Harry looked around the room once more. His gaze fixed between the fireplace and the painting, whose unnerving stare had settled on Harry. Having the need to talk to someone, Harry pulled his desk chair towards the painting guarding their rooms.

 

"Hello," Harry said nervously, unsure how to approach the foreboding creature.

 

 _Hello young Harry._  it answered.

 

"You know my name?" Harry asked confused.

 

_You believe I would agree to guard you if I did not know about yourself and your bondmate?_

 

"It took me by surprise is all. I apologize," he looked down to his lap in embarrassment.

 

 _Apology accepted, young master_. the Sphinx took a leisurely lick of its paw before looking back to the young wizard. _What is it you wish to speak about?_

 

"What is your name?" Harry asked nervously. He wasn't sure if the question was appropriate or if the Sphinx would answer.

 

 _You are the first to ask in a long time. The only other to ask was Madame Hufflepuff. I am called Branimir,_ Harry's eyes widened at the information given.. No one other than one from person from how long ago had asked this creature's name? He became saddened at that and remembered the lack of paintings near Branimir.

 

"Why are there no paintings near you?" Harry asked.

 

_What do you know of Sphinx's?_

 

"Not much really," Harry scratched at the back of his neck as a nervous habit. "They have been known as guardians and not granting access to someone who cannot answer their riddles."

 

_A Sphinx can be quite malevolent and so others are wary around those of my kind, the paintings included. I am quite content with my solitude. Sphinx's are solitary creatures, but we take great pride in our duties._

 

"Oh, I wanted to thank you for allowing myself and Draco to stay here. It is an honor to have you as our guardian," Harry said in earnest. He really was thankful and he just hoped that Branimir did not take offense for thanking him in Draco's stead.

 

The Sphinx nodded his head in acknowledgement to the thanks. _Is there something else on your mind young master?_

 

"Um, yes," Harry looked down into his lap again and began to squirm a but. He was nervous that the Sphinx may laugh or refuse to answer his stupid question, but he didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else, even Remus. "What is a soul bond? A creature of your standing should know, right? I'm just really confused about this whole thing."

 

 _Of course, young Harry,_ and Branimir began telling Harry the basics of a soul bond, understanding that the boy would not know of one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry Potter. Harry Bloody Potter. He, Draco Lucius Malfoy was bonded to Harry Potter. Draco was siting on his bare bed, with nothing unpacked while he began having a small panic attack. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Was he meant to just accept it? Should he use it to follow his father's beliefs? Or should he do as Snape said and join the Light side through Potter? There were so many possibilities as to what would happen. The bad thing he could think of was that he and Potter were so different. The bond would not allow them to harm each other and would push for them to do what was in their best interest. And what was their best interest? Should they fight for the preservation  of the old ways of their world or fight for the extreme equality that would bring muggle idealists? It was a fine line and it seemed that he and Potter were on opposite sides.

 

He had no one to turn to about this. His father was employed by the Dark Lord, his mother blindly following him, Snape obviously was a spy and was biased to save Draco, Dumbledore was out of the question, along with his newly found _bondmate_. If only he was in that dream again and could talk to his grandfather. The old man never believed in joining the Dark Lord, but believed in keeping the old ways.

 

His grandfather! There was a painting of him in the manor. Draco quickly called a house elf and asked the creature to bring the painting to his room. Normally paintings couldn't be removed from the manor, but being an heir and having your own house elf linked to your magic had its perks. While he waited for the painting, Draco hastily waved his wand at his things to be unpacked. He preferred unpacking by hand, but he didn't have the time for that and he couldn't have his grandfather see a messy, unpacked room. He was so focused, that Draco did not hear the house elf pop in with the painting.

 

"Draco?" came the sophisticated drawl and startled Draco. He turned around to find the painting hanging up on the wall. Gathering himself and smoothing down invisible wrinkles in his robes, Draco gave a small bow before straightening himself. 

 

"Hello Grandfather."

 

"What am I doing here? This is Hogwarts correct?"

 

"Yes it is. I have found myself in a difficult predicament and am in need of counsel," Draco supplied vaguely.

 

"Oh?" Abraxes said with a raise of an eyebrow. "What do you need advisement on?"

 

"I have recently found myself in a soul bond," Draco said. He kept his eyes on his grandfather, but he could feel heat rising to his face.

 

"What kind and how?" Abraxes asked sharply.

 

"It has not fully established itself, but it will most likely begin with a Soul Brother bond. What happened is that my bondmate and I almost killed each other, but our blood and magic merged together to save us," Draco supplied, now looking downward in his shame.

 

"We will return to that issue, but I feel that is not what you need advisement on."

 

"You are correct Grandfather. Father expects me to use the bond to gain my bondmate's trust and present him to the Dark Lord. However, Uncle Severus has expressed his plea for me to join the Light side and use my bondmate as a safety net. But my bondmate and I are complete opposites and I am not sure if we could ever go to one side or another."

 

"And who is this mysterious bondmate? You have revealed it is male." Draco's face flushed once more when he realized that he did reveal Potter's gender. He knew of his grandfather's beliefs and was not sure how much trouble he would be in if for some unforeseeable reason that bond developed further than he wanted. "Draco, answer me."

 

"It is Harry Potter, sir."

 

"What?!" Abraxes shouted making Draco flinch.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stopped midsentence when he heard the shout coming from Draco's room. He eyed the door nervously because it did not sound like Draco at all. Harry glanced back to Branimir for permission to leave and upon getting a nod, he got up from his chair and cautiously padded over to Draco's door.

 

"Draco?" Harry called, knocking in the door. "Are you alright?" Harry jumped back when the door was wrenched open and Draco came out. Harry was shocked to see an expression on Draco's face that wasn't a sneer.

 

"What do you want Potter?" Draco placed his trademark sneer in place after having an excuse to escape his grandfather's rant. He had never been more relieved for Potter and his persistent presence.

 

"I heard a shout and it didn't sound like your voice, so I came to check if you were alright," Harry barely hid the annoyance in his own voice. "But since you seem to be fine, why don't I remove myself from your presence." Harry turned his back on Draco and walked to where he left his chair. "Excuse me Branimir, I need to go study." And with that Harry set his chair at his desk before going to his room.

 

Draco stood still in the middle of the shared common room, shocked by Potter's attitude towards him. Sure they had shared their dislike towards each other, but never before had Potter ever shown such disdain towards him. He sat on the sofa and tried to reason what his life had become, and without his grandfather yelling at him. It could be worse, Draco figured, he could be stuck with some other insufferable Gryffindor such as Weasley or Finnegan. But it was still Potter. Sighing, Draco stood up and walked to his desk  and pulled out his assignments and began working, hoping to get his mind off of everything.

 

 _Young master._  was whispered and Draco nearly fell out of his chair at the sound. He had forgotten that the painting talking like that. Turning around in his chair, the blond eyed the painting warily. _Come this way and speak with me._

 

"Alright," sighed Draco. He put away his work before picking up his own desk chair and placing it in front of the painting. He crossed one leg over at the ankle and his arms across his chest while keeping his face blank as he stared into the eyes of the Sphinx that seemed to see right through him. It was rather unnerving and made him want to look away, but he kept his eyes forward.

 

_You have been rather fortunate to be raised within the wizarding community and that gives you a large advantage above your bondmate, but that does mean it allows you the right to look down on him. He knows what a soul bond is from the short explanation I gave him, however, he does not understand the insignificance of what this bond can do, of what it can become. Regardless of his ignorance about soul bonds, he is rather adamant about working together with you to make it easier to live with, mostly on your behalf. I say this because you are the opposite of him. You know everything there is to know about many forms of bonds, but your prejudice towards your bondmate can drive a wedge between you two and threaten to destroy the bond that has already set itself. If you were to sit down and talk with him, make an effort, you will find the answer to the question that has been plaguing you for the past few hours._

 

"And how do you know about what I am thinking?" Draco asked angrily. How dare this painting think it can figure out what he was thinking and presume to tell him how to solve it. And what was with all that he had said about Potter? Even if the muggles he had lived with did not let him enter the magical world, they had been in school for six years now, surely Potter had heard of soul bonds before? But of course Potter would say he wanted to 'work things out' on his behalf, that is what made Potter- well Potter. It was that annoying savior complex that he had from his adoring fans. That was one reason he knew this bond would never be all that it could be, Potter did not know how to use the fame to his advantage and knew nothing about consequences.

 

_You are wondering which path to choose because of your duty that comes with being a Malfoy during this time of oncoming war and your duty to yourself and persevering through it. Am I not correct?_

 

"I am going to speak with Severus." Draco suddenly stood up, knocking over his chair. He could not sit here and watch that unwavering gaze bore its way into his soul and learn everything there was to him. He watched at the Sphinx nodded his head once and opened up to reveal Severus's private quarters. He was pleased that the guarding painting could do that much to place him where he wanted most without forcing him to walk through the crowds in the hallways. He stopped short when he saw Lupin sitting on the sofa with Severus standing over him with an angry expression on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remus began unpacking his last bag which was all of his books and placed them in his own order along the shelving that had graciously been placed inside of his room. It was more than he expected considering he was now living with Severus, he had expected to live on the sofa. He knew that Dumbledore probably had much influence over Severus about his new  living quarters, but he was still grateful. Remus just wished that he could connect with Severus and get the man to be more reasonable about living together. He wasn't hoping for much, just an easy acquaintance perhaps. But he knew that would most likely never happen, however he would make it easy on Severus so he could continue staying here to be close to Harry.

 

Once he was done putting his books on the shelf, Remus decided to have himself a cup of tea and left his room for the kitchen. After some digging around in the small kitchenette, Remus found everything he would need for a cup of tea and fixed himself a cup. He sighed as he sat down and gingerly sipped at the hot beverage, becoming lost in his thoughts once more. He never noticed Severus standing in the doorway until the man made his presence known by shouting.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus shouted, smirking inwardly at watching Lupin startle and almost spilling tea all over himself. He glared at the werewolf when he turned around, with an odd expression on his face.

 

"I was having myself a cup of tea Severus, would you like one as well?" Remus tried. It was slightly exhausting going through this constantly. The man always found a reason to yell at him, regardless if he actually deserved to be yelled at.

 

"No, and neither should you since that is my tea that I supply myself you are enjoying," Severus hissed through his teeth. He was going to curse the headmaster for making him house the werewolf. He quickly turned around and motioned with his hand for Lupin to follow him into the sitting area. Severus waited until the other man sat on sofa before he began setting some rules about living with the potions professor. He was not going to allow Lupin to do whatever he pleased within his quarters. "First, anything that is outside your room is obviously mine. Supply your own tea and food. Secondly, do not touch anything that is mine, however you are permitted to use the common area. If you need something, call the house elves. Thirdly, do not enter my bedroom or my lab, if my presence is needed while I am working simply knock once and I will leave when I am at an acceptable place. Is everything understood or should I repeat myself for you?"

 

"You were perfectly clear Severus. I apologize for using your tea," Remus held back everything he wanted to say. He was being allowed to stay here at the castle in these quarters for an unknown amount of time because of Harry ad he needed to make this work out. And if that meant having to stay in only his room practically, then he would do that.

 

"Severus?" both men turned towards the painting that was usually blank that was meant to be a message system between these quarters and with Harry and Draco. There standing in the passageway was Draco, eyes darting between the two. Severus backed away from Lupin and towards Draco. He was sure that his godson was going to be coming to him to talk further, but he had hoped it would have been later, for Draco and Harry still needed time to get used to one another.

 

"Yes Draco? Can I help you?" Severus asked. He began walking towards his private lab, knowing that his godson would follow him. He opened the door and felt the soothing scent of potions waft up from the dark lab, and stepped aside for Draco to enter first. Severus sat down at one his benches and called for tea to be served. He eyed Draco as he sipped his tea, waiting for his godson to say what he came down for.

 

"I need advice, Uncle," Draco started. Severus's eyes widened at that because his godson had not used the term 'uncle' for quite some time, also to the fact that Draco openly admitted to needing help. Severus nodded with his head to encourage Draco to keep talking. "Firstly, I do not know how to approach this issue with Potter. Do I look at it like you wish for me to do and save myself, or do I do what Father wishes of me and use it to give Potter over to the Dark Lord? And either scenario affects the mission he has given me."

 

"What was the mission Draco?"

 

"To kill Dumbledore," Draco whispered, looking down at his lap to hide the fear in his eyes. Sure he was raised as a powerful Malfoy, and was relatively dark, but this was Dumbledore. He was one of the greatest wizards of all time and the Dark Lord expected Draco to finish him off when no one else could? It was a suicide mission he knew, but he had taken it to protect his family. However, that family was now changed. It now included Potter because of the soul bond. So what was he to do? Draco's thoughts whirled around his mind as he waited for Severus to tell him what to do.

 

"Draco, it is no big secret to you who I fully support, nor is it one that I am spy. Therefore, I will help you stage a fake attack against Dumbledore and will make it appear that you have failed. We will have the Order place you and Potter in a safe house. In the meantime, you need to work on the bond between yourself and Potter. At some point, the school will know of the bond and we can use that further to our advantage."

 

"What of Dumbledore and Potter, though?"

 

"Dumbledore of course will be part of the planning. I believe he already has an idea of what is happening. As for Potter, whether you tell him of the plan or not is up to you, but I would advise it," Severus said.

 

"Why do you want me to work with Potter so much?" Draco asked. He could not understand why his godfather suddenly was all for Potter when their entire time being at Hogwarts, the potions master had tried to make Potter's life hell while here.

 

"He is key to winning this war, and the soul bond will increase both his and your power. His and your survival is also dependent on you two working together." Severus watched as Draco contemplated what he had been told. He hoped for everyone's survival that Draco would listen to him, rather than act like the spoilt Malfoy child he was. The boy was intelligent, but sometimes a bit thick-headed. When Draco looked back at him, Severus sighed with relief at the resolve and hope that he saw in Draco's eyes.

 

"When should I expect to here from you again about this?" Draco asked.

 

"Give me a week, two at the most. For now, go back to your quarters and make the best of what you can with Potter," Severus said, standing up and waving his wand over the tea tray to send back to the kitchens. He opened the door to lead back up to his common area and stood aside for Draco to walk up first.

 

"Think you could make the best with Lupin?" Draco smirked as he watched Severus stiffen at the challenge and accusation in his voice. He smiled innocently at Severus when he turned around to glare at Draco.

 

"Is that a challenge, Mister Malfoy?"

 

"May the best Slytherin win," Draco affirmed before leaving the stairwell of the potions lab and back to his own quarters he shared with Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter for updates and ideas for new chapters and stories @hyde1403


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry on the delay for an update, first I had finals and then the hols and then I had lost my notes and finally a new semester has started and I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. As for this chapter, its rather short and can be considered as a filler chapter, but its really insight on one of the main characters. There just wasn't much to add to the chapter without adding a whole new scene that would essentially be another chapter on its own. So hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

Draco took his time walking through the secret passage between paintings, thinking about the plan Severus had thought to put in effect. His godfather did not help with his doubts about Potter and the upcoming war and where he should stand. He stopped along the passageway and sank to the ground, he needed to think about all of this before he got back to Potter. Two days ago, he was trying to redeem his family, and how to keep himself alive. Now he was soul bonded to Potter, found out his godfather was obviously fighting for the light, his father still expected him to complete his task, and some of the other Slytherins were breathing down his neck to lead them through the Dark Lord's wishes.

Draco's thoughts hit the breaks. Should he dare to be hopeful? Since he took the mark, his arm constantly had a dull throb that most of the time, he had been able to ignore. With the craziness of what happened in that bathroom, Potter, and the subsequent bond, he had completely forgotten about his mark. As Draco sat on the floor, he concentrated on his arm. There was no longer a dull throb, no ghost pain from his marking, and there was seeping coldness coming from the area. It was why he always wore long sleeves, not just to cover up the mark or to be dressed properly, but of the cold his arm was encased in. He wondered why he couldn't feel it anymore. It was a mark, a contract, a magical binding between himself and the Dark Lord. Those two words, magical binding, was the reason he began to think of hope. Soul bonds in their very nature dominated over any other bonds and contracts. Even previous marriage contracts were null and void.

With shaking hands, Draco unbuttoned the cuffs on his left arm. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he rolled up the sleeve, and turned away to hide the truth from himself for as long as possible. When he finally looked, it didn't quite register to Draco what he was looking at. He was staring at perfectly pale, unblemished skin. There was nothing, no mark. He was no longer bound to the Dark Lord! It was the largest weight lifted off his shoulders. Of course he still believed in creating the ideal magical world, but not by the bowing down to the Dark Lord that was decimating the wizarding world. Now he felt like he had some chance at not only surviving, but for a chance to see the changes he wanted.

With hope rising in his chest, Draco got up from the floor and ran the rest of the way to his new quarters. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got back, but it didn't matter. He was free from the maniac that had taken over his life. When he burst through the painting to their quarters, Draco looked around. His brows furrowed, when he saw Potter was not in their common room.

Draco assumed Potter would have come out of his room to invade the common room. He wasn't sure to be relieved or anxious that Potter was not present. Even if he was, would he tell Potter about the sudden clearance of the Dark Mark from his arm? There was also the matter of the plan to pull him and Potter from the school to a safe house. Severus had said to tell Potter, but ultimately it was his decision. Making a brief decision, Draco went to his room and requested a Malfoy house-elf to bring him the painting of his grandfather again. He just hoped the man would be more willing to speak with him.

"Draco," the stoic sound of his grandfather's voice came from behind him. Draco turned to look at the man and like always could not discern what the man was thinking thanks to the blank face that was always void of an expression, shouting at him previously not withstanding.

"Hello, Grandfather," Draco said, giving a respectful nod to the man.

"What have you called me here for this time?"

"I have some good news that has come from my recent predicament." Draco paused to judge his grandfather's reaction so far. When all he received was a raised eyebrow, Draco continued. "You are aware of Father following the Dark Lord.."

"Yes, and I know that you were forced to follow in his footsteps," the man ground out. Draco mentally cringed, his grandfather could do no harm to him as a painting and knew his obvious disdain was towards his father, but the man was still frightening.

"Well, this is where the good news comes into play," Draco rolled up his sleeves once more to show to the painting. He smiled when he once again saw nothing, but pale skin. "I had forgotten, until now, that soul bonds will cancel any other bonds or contracts the person may have."

"Soul bonds are more precious than most realize, and I hope you are coming to understand this. More so then ever," Abraxas said, pride showing in his eyes, but the rest of him remained impassive. "But what is your plan for when the Dark Lord finds out about your leave of absence?"

"Severus has devised a plan to fool the Dark Lord and everyone within the school to pull Potter and I out and into a safe house."

"And what does your bond-mate think of this plan? I had the impression that he would not back away from a fight and hide."

"He doesn't know. Severus said I should tell him of the plan, but I don't think it's the right thing to do. Potter is impulsive and you are correct that he would not willingly go away to a safe house. However, even if he were to be convinced to do so, Potter cannot hide his emotions and would act like he was ready to go at any moment and raise the suspicions of those around him."

"If you believe it is best, then do not share the plan with Potter," his grandfather said. "When will this plan be executed?"

"Severus said to be ready in a week or two," replied Draco.

"Then in that time you will spend it with your bond-mate and gain what little trust you can with Potter. Am I understood?" Draco swallowed thickly at the heavy glare from his grandfather.

"Yes sir." Draco looked down and actually shuffled his feet. As much as he knew he shouldn't be doing such a plebeian action, he had not recently felt like a child being scolded like he was now. Leave it to a painting that would actually want him to find a way to at least be civil with Potter when no one else had been able to.

"Good. Now send me back to the manor and leave your room." Draco followed his orders and sent his grandfather's painting back to the manor. He sighed before gathering his textbooks and scrolls of parchment before walking out to the common space. Even though Potter still hadn't come out, Draco placed himself at his desk. At some point he knew Potter would come out of his room, either for food or to use the loo. And when he did, they would find something to talk about.


End file.
